


Sibling Rivalry - Harry Potter AU

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Syd is in their 4th year, Hazel is in her 6th. What happens when one breaks the family line and goes against every thing it means to be a Revere?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sibling Rivalry - Harry Potter AU

**Author's Note:**

> Stars, Captain, Locks & Bruiser do not belong to me!! Junie/JJ and Syd do!

Another year at Hogwarts was definitely starting, the train station was bustling with families with kids, some as young as 11 and up to nearly 17 & 18, all of which carried large trunks and some had cats, others mice, a few owls, and even a toad or two. The crowds parted the way as one of the most famous families (in the magic and muggle world) walked through the station. At the lead was Deirdre Revere, an actress who everyone wanted to look like, and at her side walked her husband of nearly 20 years, Angelo Revere who had made a huge name for himself in muggle politics and the Ministry of the magic world, behind them their star 16-year-old daughter, Hazel Revere who became a star in musical theater, and was a prefect in school. And trailing a few feet behind, rushing to keep up was the youngest of the Revere family, the 14-year-old, Syd, well Olivia. Syd was known as the black sheep and “mistake” of the Reveres in the media, especially muggle media. They rarely made lone appearances in the Daily Prophet. In the magic world, the Revere’s were a long line of Slytherins who were purebloods through and through. There had never been a Revere who married outside of their house and always married pureblood. To the muggle world, they were both descendants of Portuguese Royalty, now living in England, which wasn’t totally a false claim, they were descended from royalty just not Muggle royalty.  
Deirdre had the beauty that everyone (muggle and wizard) wanted to have. Her beautifully tanned skin was absolutely flawless under a soft layer of makeup that made her green eyes pop. Her light, caramel brown curls were tied up in a neat ponytail with a dark green bow holding it, with two small curls outlining either side of her face. She had soft freckles dotting her nose and one dark beauty mark on the left side of her jaw. She wore a dark green, off the shoulder dress, it’s pleated skirt falling just below her knees, she sported black heels on her feet that had dark gray bows on the front. The only jewels she wore was the rather large diamond wedding ring, the silver band dotted with emeralds. A scarf in the Green and silver colors of her house laid gracefully around her neck. She just had the look of a star and brought grace wherever she walked.  
Her husband Angelo had darker skin than Deirdre and sharper features compared to his wife’s more round and smooth features. His dark blue eyes had a sense of mystery to them, but also a feeling of trustworthiness. His short black hair was neatly gelled back and had a shine to it under the glow of the lights in the station. He always wore a black suit, with a green tie and dress shoes, since he never wanted to be caught by paparazzi and be underdressed, since he was such a famous wizard, being extremely high up in the ministry, and in the muggle world he simply “worked for the government” and was told to keep secret about the position. The family always claimed in the muggle world that green and silver were Revere family colors but they simply still wear their house lineage with pride, whether they have to keep secret about it or not. The family is Hogwarts Alumni until the very end.  
The oldest sister, Hazel looked a lot like Deirdre. Enviable beauty and all, she had piercingly bright green eyes that could outshine her mothers. She had long black curls that she had let grow to her mid-back, not a single curl being out of place, a green bow pinned in the back. She had a sharp jawline like her father but the rest of her features were soft like her mother’s. Her skin was a dark golden tan, the perfect mix between her mother and father’s skin tones. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and flawless skin without a drop of makeup. She had a smile that could brighten any room she walked into, and that smile rarely left her face. To keep suspicion off the muggles, Hazel wasn’t in her school robes just yet. More a fake school uniform she wore anytime she’d be seen going to or from Hogwarts, a dark green blazer and a silver tie, and a black skirt that fell to her knees. Her shoes were black with gold buckles. She was on the taller side compared to her sibling, she stood at about 5’7, while Syd barely stood at 5’3.  
Syd, who was still trailing a few feet behind, pushing the cart with Hazel’s trunk and bags on top of theirs, as well as the cage Hazels pristine white snow owl, Jade, sat in and Syd’s tiny gray rat, Sol, sleeping on Syd’s bag. They looked the least neat and “royal” out of the 4. Their caramel brown curls, which had been cut by themselves in a moment of rebellion, sat at their chin..well the shortest curls did, a few were longer than the rest. They had the darkest eyes of any Revere, their eyes being a deep navy blue, when Hazel was young she always called Syd’s eyes a void since they were so dark. They had lighter skin than their father but it was still darker than Hazels like they’d been out in the sun a little longer than her which was far from the truth. They had quite sharp features like their father and were told they looked a lot like him. Over their left eye sat 3 scars, two crossings over their eye, and one that just barely misses the corner of it. They wore a similar outfit to Hazel, except their skirt was swapped for long black pants, and the dressy looking shoes swapped for black boots. They were also rather scrawny compared to the rest of the family, but they were stronger than they looked. They were the first Gryffindor Revere in centuries. Syd’s eyes always had a tired look to them outside of the quidditch pitch, they only had any fire in their eyes during the games. Their favorite was going against Slytherin and seeing the Look on Hazels face when Syd was the reason Slytherin misses a shot.  
Deirdre shooed off some paparazzi just before they reached platform 9 ¾. Hazel quickly said her goodbyes to her parents before taking a quick glance around, to make sure nobody was looking and quickly went through to the platform. Syd went to say goodbye before they were cut off.  
“Remember Olivia, Slytherin wins the house cup, not Gryffindor. I don’t care what you have to do to make sure that happens.” Deirdre hissed “Now go. And remember to tell Hazel to come home as soon as she can.”  
“C-can I come with her this year..?”  
Deirdre actually laughed. “No. You’re going to miss the train, run along now.”  
Syd choked back the lump in their throat as they nod.  
“Goodbye, mother, goodbye father,” They mutter before going through to the platform.  
Just once they wanted to be the favorite child. The one the media actually liked and did nothing but Praise. Hazel was always praised for some new role in theater or for some modeling shoot she did. With Syd, it was always something they did wrong or something bad someone said about them and nobody seemed to care or even really notice that Syd was the one who this always happened to and claimed it was all just “the price of fame”.  
They saw the train and quickly rushed to get on, lifting up Sol and putting him on their shoulder. They sat in an empty compartment and exhaled quietly. They watched out the window at all the people waving goodbye and trying to get on. They looked around for the few people they considered friends but didn’t see any of them, not Stars, Captain or Locks, Not even Junie. Though they did hear rumors that she transferred to Ilvermorny. And what hurt most was not even the boy they considered family, Bruiser was able to be spotted. The 4 were nowhere to be seen, at least on the platform. They just kind of assumed that they had all sat somewhere else on the train. They raked a hand through their curls and took a breath to calm themselves for the year ahead. At least their classes weren’t too bad. Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, Potions with Snape, History of magic with CuthbertBinns, Defense against the dark arts with Lupin, Astronomy with Sinistra, and lastly Herbology with Sprout.  
Syd was the most excited to take transfiguration again, McGonagall was one of the few professors that favored them since the two had much in common. Syd was an Animagus as well as McGonagall, the only difference being that Syd’s form was a Fennec Fox, not a Cat, like McGonagall. Syd always messed with the 4 they hung around, barking at Captain and Bruiser and just playing around with Stars and Locks.  
Just as they were getting lost in the thoughts of the upcoming year the door slid open and they heard a familiar voice.  
“How’s it going traitor?” Came the joking tone of Captain  
Syd rolled their eyes as he sat next to them. “I bite you one time as a fox and suddenly im a traitor?”  
“Well you bit me for no reason so, YES” Captain laughed  
Stars and Locks shake their heads as they take their seats.  
“You called me cute and tried to pet me! Of course I was going to bite you!” Syd retorts  
“Before you two argue the whole way-” Stars began with a laugh “You excited for the year Syd?”  
“For once I am! I actually have some good classes! The only two I’m worried about are Potions because of Snape, he’s never really liked me much, and Defense Against the Dark arts...I’m not exactly a fan of Bogarts-” Syd sighed sitting back in their seat.  
“Oh, you’ll be fine! You’ve got all three of us and B if he ever shows up-” Locks chuckles  
Syd nods and smiles. “I know you’ve all got my- Hey Cap’n, you see JJ recently? She didn’t respond to any of my letters all summer”  
Captain shook his head. “Last I saw her was mid-June and she said her family was shipping her and Bill off to America, probably to have them in Ilvermorny”  
Nearly everyone rolled their eyes at “Ilvermorny”


End file.
